Tala
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: Kiba meets a wolf from the past asks her to come with him to Paradise Kiba/OC
1. Chapter 1

There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls.

**George Carlin**

Tala was walking through the woods on her why to her house. She lived away from the cruel society since they did not accept her kind. She was a wolf that pretended to be a human by using her human form. He human form consisyed her having long black hair, dark green color eyes, and she wore jean with a black jacket with a grey tank top underneath and black shoes. She wolf form consisted of her fur being a light brown and her eyes were a deep green color. She was in her wolf form heading for a meadow as the scent of blood drew her there.

As she got close she meadow she saw him. He was in his human form curled up. He had messy brown and wore jean, a white, jeans, and a peir of sneakers. He had a unch of cuts on him and a large on his chest.

"You must of passed out from the blood loss. You are lucky your by my house." Tala said in her human form.

Kiba woke up in a warm bed in a cozy house. At first he was alarmed until he picked up the scent of a wolf.

"You have been asleep for a whole day. The names Tala." The woman said in her human form.

"Where am i?" He asked.

"My home. I found you not far from here. You really got yourself into a fight." Tala said as she sat down on the end of her bed.

"Why do you live like a human?" He asked somewhat angrily.

"It bothers I know. I choose this form so I can understand the people who raised me." Tala replied as she looked at the window seeing it starting to snow.

"What do you mean?" he asked weakly trying to hide his pain.

"Not now, you need to sleep. A full moon will not be out anytime soon so you will heal slow. Until that time rest and I will look for your pack." Tala said as she got and adjusted the covers on a now sleeping Kiba.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you Kiba. It was you that saved me from those who tried to kill me and my family." Tala replied as she shut the door.


	2. Past

Tala was howling in the meadow she found Kiba hoping his pack would her call to them. Her howl had a angelic tone to it as the moon's rays shown upon. The only reply she got was silence. She decided to head back home She stayed in her wolf form as a precaution of his pack finding her on her way home.

It had snowed over night and all that let any sign of was her foot prints in the snow. As she walked she had a song stuck in her head of what her family would sing.

Maligno ton, negro lo matar

Mas ofuscar con con vencer lo

Hielo no, ni te bayo ya

Ohhh.. Ohhh.. mi vida me ho

Que un, que un mi bien ahi

Que un...

(translation)

The evil shade of black, that kills

Yet, mystifies despite, despite defeating it

Not cold, nor are you sorrel now

Ohhh.. Ohhh.. my life to me is defile

That one, that one, my dearest yonder

That one...

As she made it to her house she turned to her human side and went inside to see how Kiba was healing. When she went to her room he saw that he was sitting up.

"That song, its beautiful yet full of sadness." He said to her.

"The evil shade of black, that kills, yet mystifies despite, despite defeting it, Not cold nor are you sorrel now, Ohhh.. Ohh.. my life to me is defiles, That one, That one, My Dearest Yonder, That one." Sung to him in the translated version.

"I finally reconised your scent. You were the one I saved from those armed men that attacked the village you called your home." He said as he leaned against the pillows.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long to reconise me." Tala replied with a smile.

"Why are you here? Aren't you going to go to paradise?" Kiba asked.

"I wanted to go with you ater you saved me but you disappeared and so I lived here for three years waiting to some day see you again. I want to go to paradise but I do not want to be alone." Tala looking down at her hands.

"Then come with me Tala. Come with me to paradise." Kiba said to her.

"I will but you have to heal first. You should be healed in two more days. I did not find your pack today but I believe they are looking for you." Tala said to Kiba.

"Your howl sound so angelic." Kibe commented her.

Tala smiled at him. He was the only being to say that about her howl

"Thank you. Your howl is beautiful. I remember when we first met. It was the day before the village was attacked. You were howling at the full moon and you became angry at me for associating with humans." Talla said laughing at the end.

Kiba smiled that rare that nly she had seen.

"Yea I remember I thought you were brainwashed or turned into a dog." Kiba said tiredly.

"Yes you did and if I recalled you tried to attack me until my family called for me." Tala said with a smirk.

There was a long silence between the two of them which made Tala sit down on the foot of the bed.

"You need to sleep Kiba." Tala said breaking the silence.

"I can't." he said simply.

"Shall I sing to you? Will you go to sleep then?" Tala asked.

"Perhaps." He replied.

Tala smiled at him sadly knowing that this would come.

"Maligno ton, negro lo matar

Mas ofuscar con con vencer lo

Hielo no, ni te bayo ya

Ohhh.. Ohhh.. mi vida me ho

Que un, que un mi bien ahi

Que un..." She sang to him.

As she sang the song again he fell asleep. The second time she song the song she had tears in her eyes.

"I feel like my family is back." She to him as she moved a wisp of his away from his eyes.


	3. New Journey

Tala was at the meadow again howling for his pack when she finally got a reaction. She heard a noise and looked over in her wolf and saw a brown wolf with metal bracelets around his leg.

"You are young." Tala said to the wolf.

"I am not a child." The wolf said to her.

"I did not say that. I only said that you are young. Are you part of Kiba's pack?" She asked.

"You know where Kiba is?" he asked excitedly as his tail wagged in the air wildly.

"Yes, he is safe at my house. If you follow that path you will find it." Tala replied after she turned to her human side.

"My name is Tala." She said to the wolf.

"My name is Toboe. I am going to tell the others. Will you be here when I get back?" he asked so innocently.

"If you wish it I shall. Kiba should be ready to travel tonight." Tala said she stared at Toboe with a smile.

"I will be right back." Toboe said taking off into the forest.

As Tala waited she saw Kiba emerged from the forest in his human form.

"Your as stubborn as I remember." Tala replied with a smirk.

"Your still motherly as ever." He answered back.

"Is something wrong?" Tala asked.

"No." Kiba said as a Grey and light brown wolf appeared.

"Kiba!" The light brown wolf exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" The grey wolf asked angrily.

"Tala, that's Hige and Tsume and I know you already Toboe." Kiba said pointing them out.

"It is nice to see more of my kind." Tala said with a smile.

"You mean your not human?" Tsume asked in his human form.

"No, I am a wolf." Tala said with a glare.

"You smell like the rain." Hige piped up in his human form.

"I like her. She's really kind and pretty." Toboe said in his human form.

"tala is going to be joining us on our way to Paradise." Kiba said to them.

"Relly?" Toboe asked excitedly.

"Yes if you all do not mind." Tala replied openly.

"I don't." Hige replied.

"Whatever." Tsume said disappearing into the forest.

All of them turned into their wolf form and followed Tsume.

'I found a family again and intend to keep them on our way to Paradise.' Tala thought to herself as she chased after Kiba.


End file.
